sweet morning KrisHo re-edit
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: re-edit , katanya yang kemarin ngga ada spasinya , KrisHo


SWEET MORNING KRISHO VER.

TITLE : SWEET MORNING KRISHO VER.

AUTHOR : MARSELINA AHN ( SEOA_YEON)

GENRE : ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP(?)

RATING : T menjurus ke M

LENGTH : ONE SHOOT , malahan ini fict terkesan drabble

MAIN PAIR : KRISHO COUPLE

OTHER CAST : EXO MEMBER

DISCLAIMER :

EXO © THEMSELVES AND THEIR MANAGEMENT

SWEET MORNING © MARSELINA AHN

WARNING !

Fict abal

Romance yang entah romance atau kgk

Typo bertebaran

De el el

Don't like don't read

RCL after read

SWEET MORNING

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah mengawali pagi ini dengan senyuman sang mentari , Nampak burung burung mulai berterbangan meninggalkan sarang nya untuk mencari makan . tak berbeda dengan para burung yang mulai sibuk , sebagian orang yang sudah bangun dari tidur nya pun sudah memulai aktivitas mereka sehari hari . tapi keramaian itu tak berlangsung di sebuah dorm boy group yang melantunkan lagu 'Wolf' dan 'GrowL' itu , EXO , bahkan dorm ini terkesan sepi dengan para penghuni nya yang masih tertidur di ranjang masing masing , mungkin karena kelelahan akan jadwal mereka kemarin .

Cklek

Salah satu pintu di dorm itu terbuka memecah keheningan di dorm itu , pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja manis yang sering di sebut angel di antara member EXO yang lain nya , namja itu melangkah kan kaki nya kearah dapur .

" apa yang bisa di masak yaa ?" ujar nya ber-monolog sambil membuka kulkas yang berada di dapur dorm itu

" ahh , seperti nya aku bisa membuat bulgogi dan jappa-guri " ujar nya lalu mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan beberapa bahan masakan yang akan di masak nya , sementara dia sibuk memasak , satu persatu member EXO mulai terbangun .

Grepp

Sebuah lengan memeluk Suho –sang namja manis- yang sedang memasak dari belakang

" hyung … kau memasak apa ?" tanya sang maknae EXO pada Hyung nya itu

" ahh SeHunnie , kau membuat ku kaget " gumam Suho " aku sedang membuat bulgogi dan jappa-guri " jawab Suho melanjutkan acara memasaknya dan membiarkan Sehun terus memeluk nya dari belakang .

Sementara itu di ruang lain dorm itu , tampak 10 makhluk penghuni dorm tersebut yang baru bangun tidur .

" kalian melihat Suho ?" tanya Kris yang baru terbangun pada member nya yang berkeadaan sama sepertinya , bangun tidur .

" molla " jawab luhan dan xiumin kompak

" ahh , mungkin di dapur " gumam Kris ketika mendengar suara dari arah dapur , Kris melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur , namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun yang memeluk Suho dari belakang . sepertinya Kris merasa sedikit err… cemburu .

" ehemm " dehem Kris dengan sengaja agar SeHun maupun Suho mengetahui keberadaan nya .

" ehh , Kris hyung , baru bangun ?" tanya Sehun sekedar berbasa basi terhadap leader nya .

" hmm " gumam Kris " ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tanya Kris menghampiri Suho yang masih memasak

" aniya , tidak usah , sedikit lagi selesai kok " ujar Suho dengan senyuman manis nya yang dapat memporak poranda kan dan meredam amarah dari seorang Kris

" chaa , selesai " Ujar Suho kemudian menata makanan nya .

" biar aku saja yang simpan ke meja makan " ujar Suho lalu mengambil alih piring yang ada di tangan Suho sehingga tangan Kris tidak sengaja mengelus tangan halus Suho

Blush

Dan hal itu mampu membuat Suho merona .

" Suho Hyung , wajahmu memerah , apa kau sakit ?" tanya sehun yang lebih terkesan menggoda suho

" a-aniya " jawab suho sambil menundukkan pandangan nya dan lebih memilih melihat kaki nya yang memakai sandal rumah berwarna ungu .

" biar aku yang simpan makanan ke meja makan , dan kris hyung bisa segera mengurus suho Hyung " ujar sehun lalu mengambil piring dari kris dan segera melesat pergi dari dapur

" gwaenchana ?" tanya kris sembari mengelus halus pipi suho lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan nya kepipi suho .

" gwaenchanayo " jawab suho yang masih terus menatap lantai

" apakah lantai itu lebih menarik dari pada wajah ku ini eumm ?" goda kris pada suho yang menatap lantai , dengan perlahan , tangan kris mengangkat wajah suho agar menatap kearah nya .

Blush

Wajah suho kembali merona , bahkan kali ini wajah nya sudah semerah kepiting rebus .

" heii , kau benar benar sakit chagi " gumam kris " lihatlah , wajah mu kembali memerah , bahkan kali ini lebih merah dari yang tadi " goda kris pada suho

" yaa , berhenti menggodaku " rajuk suho sembari mem-pout-kan bibir nya

Chuu

kris mengecup bibir suho yang tadi dalam mode pouty

" jangan mempoutykan bibir mu baby , itu terlihat _sexy_ , dan itu membuatku ingin _melahap_ mu sekarang juga " ujar kris sembari mengerling kan matanya nakal

" yaa !" protes suho sembari memukul ringan bahu kris

Grepp

Satu tarikan tangan kris mampu menarik tubuh suho kedalam pelukan nya , kris memeluk posesif suho , lalu menyerukkan wajah nya ke leher suho untuk menghirup aroma namja-nya .

" uuhhmm … vanilla " gumam kris yang masih menghirup aroma suho " kau mengganti aroma mu ?" tanya suho

" eungghh , eeumhh , yaah ,, sshh aku bosan dengan lavender , jadi euumhh aku mengganti dengan vanilla " jawab suho dengan di selingi desahan karena geli dengan kris yang terus menghisap(?) leher nya .

" hhmm , kurasa sekarang aku suka vanilla " komentar kris lalu mulai membuat Kissmark di leher putih suho

" hyyaa , jangan macam macam padaku , lebih baik sekarang kita ikut sarapan bersama dengan yang lainnya " ucap suho menjauhkan wajah kris dari leher nya .

" assh , chagi , kau merusak moment yang indah " protes kris , sementara suho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah seme nya itu .

" ayo kita ke ruang makan " ajak suho , namun langkah nya terhenti ketika tangan kris menahan nya

" kau melupakan sesuatu chagi " ujar kris , suho mengernyitkan kening nya

" apa yang aku lupakan ?" tanya suho dengan polos nya

" my morning kiss" bisik kris tepat di telinga suho

" ap-"

Chuu

Belum sempat suho mengakhiri perkataan nya karena terpotong oleh ciuman tiba tiba dari kris , kris mulai menyesapi bibir merah suho

" eummhh .. always sweet " gumam kris di antara ciuman nya , suho mulai membalas lumatan lumatan yang di berikan oleh kris , bahkan sekarang tangan suho sudah bertengger manis di leher kris , sementara kris mulai mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang suho .

In other side

" seperti nya kita hanya akan sarapan bersepuluh saja pagi ini " ujar luhan yang mendengar jelas desahan desahan yang datang dari arah dapur

" kris Hyung juga sedang menikmati 'sarapan' nya di dapur " sambung sehun

" ahh seperti nya kita harus makan sembari mendengarkan music agar 'suara-suara' merdu itu tidak terlalu terdengar " canda xiumin dan di tanggapi dengan tawa yang membahana dari member EXO yang lainnya .

END

BAD

I know this fict its so bad

But wanna give me some RnR ?

MARSELINA AHN


End file.
